veepfandomcom-20200215-history
United States presidential election, 2016
|- | colspan="4" | |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center" | |- | colspan="4" style="text-align: center" |Presidential election results map. Blue denotes states/districts won by Meyer/James. Red denotes those won by O'Brien/Montez. Numbers indicate electoral votes allotted to the winner of each state. |- | colspan="4" | |}The United States presidential election of 2016 ' was the 58th quadrennial presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 8, 2016. The election ended in an electoral tie, as incumbent President Selina Meyer and running mate Senator Tom James of Maine tied with Senator Bill O'Brien of Arizona and his running mate Senator Laura Montez of New Mexico. The series of presidential primary elections and caucuses took place between January and June 2016, staggered among the 50 states, the District of Columbia and U.S. territories. This nominating process was also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots for a slate of delegates to a political party's nominating convention, who in turn elected their party's presidential nominee. Arizona Senator Bill O'Brien beat Red Party competitors for the nomination, while Incumbent President Selina Meyer beat Governor Danny Chung and Joe Thornhill for the Blue Party nomination. Before the election, polls had described it as "the closest in living memory". By early morning on November 9, all the networks could project that the final result was a 269-269 tie between Meyer and O'Brien, with Meyer projected to win the popular vote. In Nevada, a recount was called by the Meyer team, and all it accomplished was widening O'Brien's lead, giving him the edge in the national popular vote. The Constitution requires the U.S. House to vote on the presidency. However, in the House, no candidate received a majority of the votes, so the vote went to the U.S. Senate to determine who will be President between the two VP selections. To break the tie in the Senate, Vice President Andrew Doyle selected Laura Montez. She was inaugurated on January 20, 2017. Once Montez was awarded the presidency, House Speaker Jim Marwood announced that the House would not be voting again on President, so Montez's presidency would be permanent until the 2020 presidential election. Background In 2012, Stuart Hughes won the presidency, with running mate Selina Meyer. The two went on to become a very low-rated President and Vice President, respectively. In the midterms, the Red Party gained an overwhelming control of the House and the Senate. Shortly after the Midterms, Hughes favorability dropped precipitously after the Uzbek Hostage Crisis and the 2015 government shutdown. He announced he would not seek re-election in 2015, and resigned in January 2016 to take care of his ill wife. Vice President Selina Meyer was inaugurated. Blue Party ''Main article: Blue Party presidential primaries, 2016 Candidates * Selina Meyer, 45th President of the United States * Danny Chung, Governor of Minnesota * Joe Thornhill, Ex-Baseball Manager * George Maddox, Former Secretary of Defense * Owen Pierce, U.S. Representative from Nevada Before the Primaries With Hughes' unpopular, even in their own party, Danny Chung was the first to announce that he was starting an exploratory committee to see if there would be a chance to run for President, even though Hughes hadn't officially announced he was dropping out. In mid-2015, George Maddox announced his resignation as Secretary of Defense, prompting Hughes to announce he's not seeking re-election. On October 18, 2015, Vice President Selina Meyer announced her candidacy. That November, Joe Thornhill, an ex-baseball manager with no political experience, announced his candidacy. At the primary debate, Thornhill came in first place, followed by Meyer, Chung, Pierce, and Maddox. Primaries and Caucuses In January 2016, Joe Thornhill won the Iowa Caucus. Shortly before the New Hampshire primary, President Hughes announced he was resigning, and Vice President Selina Meyer was sworn in as President, while still seeking the party nomination. Despite the amount of time Meyer put in New Hampshire, Danny Chung wins the New Hampshire primary, with Thornhill second, and Meyer third. After dropping out, Maddox and Pierce both endorse Chung. In Joint Session, it is revealed that Thornhill is thinking of dropping out of the race. According to the Veep intro in season four, Selina does poorly with the primaries, but somehow manages to secure the party nomination. Convention At the Party Convention, Doyle (Meyer's VP) announced he would not be Vice President after Inauguration Day due to prostate problems. Meyer, considering Chung and Maddox for her ticket, eventually chooses Maine Senator Tom James for her running mate. Red Party Main article: Red Party presidential primaries, 2016 Candidates * Bill O'Brien, U.S. Senator from Arizona Convention Before the 2016 Red Party National Convention, Bill O'Brien announced he would select New Mexico Senator Laura Montez as his running mate. General Election Campaign Within a week of the Convention, both the Meyer/James and the O'Brien/Montez campaigns were out on the trail. The Meyer campaign began campaigning in Pennsylvania, Connecticut, and Maine. The O'Brien campaign began in Florida. Both campaigns were affected by the Hurricane which was supposed to hit North Carolina (which the Governor announced a state of emergency), but veered south and hit Florida. Meyer was unable to get to Florida because she grounded flights in North Carolina, where she was at. O'Brien, in Florida, pulled a Teddy Bear out of the wreckage of a destroyed home. In September 2016, after a shooting in Pittsburgh, Tom James created a controversy by saying that the shooter was a victim also. He apologized later that day. In October 2016, the Mommy Meyer bill was killed in the House. Due to rumors that President Meyer had something to do with this, Congressman Moyes called a Congressional hearing into this. It was later revealed that the Meyer campaign hacked the medical records of dead children's families to send a campaign mailer, in addition to the data breach revealed earlier in March in which the campaign hacked the social security records of a little girl. Bill Ericsson was scapegoated and arrested on November 9. Debates * In September 2016, the first Presidential Debate between President Selina Meyer and Senator Bill O'Brien took place. According to Wendy Keegan, Selina won the first debate (mentioned in Mommy Meyer). * In October 2016, the Vice Presidential Debate between Senator Tom James and Senator Laura Montez took place. (mentioned in B/ill) Results On the night of the election, at first, O'Brien had a large lead over Meyer. The first projections of the night gave O'Brien an electoral vote lead of 33-10. By 10:00 PM ET, CNN has O'Brien up 177-61, after winning Wisconsin and Minnesota, which were thought to go to Meyer. After projecting Pennsylvania, putting O'Brien at 267-207, Meyer almost calls O'Brien to concede, but around 12:06 AM ET, CNN says Pennsylvania was the incorrect call and is given to Meyer, who later wins Florida and Colorado. After winning Virginia, CNN officially reports that the Election is tie. Economic Turmoil On November 9, as Meyer addressed the nation, the economy began plummeting, with the DOW Jones experiencing worst day since the Housing Crisis in 2008. Experts connected this to uncertainty after the Election. On November 10, Meyer appointed running mate Tom James as Economy Czar, and established a banking task force, including EM Wheelwright CEO and future boyfriend Charlie Baird. The economy continued to worsen throughout the month and that December, Meyer decided not to bail out EM Wheelwright and bailed out a different bank. After that, the economy began recovering. Nevada Recount Main article: United States presidential election in Nevada, 2016 The day after the Election, CNN reports that the margin of victory in which O'Brien won Nevada was less than one percent, which constitutes a recount. If Meyer wins the recount, she wins the presidency. A recount was green-lit on November 11. The Meyer team learns that there are missing ballots in Nevada and asks to extend the deadline. However, to their dismay, they learn that the missing ballots were military absentee ballots. On November 20, it was official that O'Brien had won Nevada, and in doing so, Meyer has lost the national popular vote. Vote in the House On January 3, 2017, the U.S. House voted on President between Meyer and O'Brien. 3 Congressman abstained and neither Meyer nor O'Brien received 26 votes, the majority to be declared the President. The final result was O'Brien 25, Meyer 22, and 3 abstentions. Vote in the Senate On January 5, 2017, the Senate voted on President between Tom James and Laura Montez. The end result was a 50-50 tie, which was broken by the sitting Vice President Andrew Doyle, who surprisingly voted for Laura Montez, after being offered Secretary of State. Laura Montez became President of the United States. Aftermath After the vote in the Senate, House Speaker Jim Marwood announced that the US House of Representatives would not vote again on President. On January 20, 2017, Laura Montez was inaugurated. Seconds into her presidency, CNN reported that Tibet had been freed, with all the credit going to Montez, and not Meyer, who had done all the work to have it happen. House Elections |- | colspan="4" | |- | colspan="4" | |}The '''2016 United States House of Representatives elections were held on November 8, 2016. Elections were held for all 435 seats of the House of Representatives, representing the 50 states. Elections were also held for Senators elected in 2010. The winners of this election served in the 115th United States Congress, and were sworn in on January 2, 2017. Even though the presidential popular vote was incredibly close, the Red Party was able to retain majority of the U.S. House of Representatives, as Jim Marwood was confirmed as House Speaker again. On January 3, 2017, the newly sworn-in representatives voted on who would become President. However, neither Meyer nor O'Brien received a majority of votes, so the vote went to the Senate. New Hampshire Special Election Main article: New Hampshire Special Election In New Hampshire's 2nd district, Congressman Harry Sherman won the election on November 8. However, on November 24, Sherman died due to an outbreak of salmonella on Thanksgiving. An election to replace Sherman was set to be December 21. On his deathbed, he asked his wife Judy Sherman to continue his legacy. The Blue Party nominated Meyer presidential liaison Jonah Ryan to fight Sherman for the seat. Due to the upcoming vote in the US House to determine the Presidency on January 3, the race was very important. Despite many campaign gaffes and blunders, Ryan was able to hit his stride by attacking President Meyer, and voicing many peoples anger with the Government. On December 20, the NRA officially endorsed Ryan for Congress. On December 21, Ryan beat Sherman in the election. He was sworn in on January 2. In the vote in Congress, Ryan voted for Meyer. Elected Candidates * Colorado: [[Penny Nickerson|'Penny Nickerson']] * Delaware: [[Tamara Lipton|'Tamara Lipton']] * Michigan: [[Paul Graves|'Paul Graves']]' (Red Party)' * New Hampshire 1st: [[William Whitney|'William Whitney']] * New Hampshire 2nd: [[Jonah Ryan|'Jonah Ryan']]' (Blue Party)' * Ohio: [[Roger Furlong|'Roger Furlong']]' (Blue Party)' * Pennsylvania: [[Helen Hayes|'Helen Hayes']] * Wisconsin 1st: [[Bill Jaeger|'Bill Jaeger']] See also * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2016 * Bill O'Brien presidential campaign, 2016 * Blue Party presidential primaries, 2016 * United States presidential election in Nevada, 2016 Category:Government Category:2016 Campaign Category:Elections